sasusaku
by chermy
Summary: hanya kisah sasuke si mafia dan sakura si agen fbi yang menikah
1. 1

Seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berjalan di lorong markas FBI.

"Sakura...nona Tsunade sudah menunggu mu"

ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah menggendong babi,ia adalah Shizune,tangan kanan dari ketua FBI.

"Hn"

Hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari bibir gadis bernama sakura itu.Ia melangkah dengan angkuh melewati para anggota FBI.Mata emeraldnya memandang datar ke arah sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.Ia pun membuka pintu suara langkahnya tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Gadis pink itu berucap datar.

"Selalu to the point.ah aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan padamu Miss Haruno"

Ucap wanita paruh baya namun walaupun begitu wajahnya tidak terlihat tua sama sekali.Gadis pink itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kami kesulitan menangani salah satu gangster.Ketuanya bernama Uchiha Sasuke,semua anak buahku yang ku kirim berakhir hilang tidak ada kabar.Entah merenggang nyawa atau di sekap."

Ucap wanita paruh baya itu panjang lebar.

"Terus...kau menyuruhku datang kesini untuk masalah ini?kau ingin aku yang menuntaskan kasus ini?yang benar saja bahkan aku sudah bukan lagi orang yang dulu nona Tsunade."

Ucap gadis pink itu panjang lebar dengan intonasi suara datar,tajam dan menusuk.Membuat Tsunade meneguk air liurnya.

"ayolah sakura sekali ini saja...lagi pula kau bisa bersenang senang"

Bujuk stunade.

"Bersenang senang katamu??ah aku tidak mau mengantarkan nyawaku pada pata gangster itu"

Ucap Sakura dingin.

"Ayolah Sakura aku yakin kau mampu melawannya.Lagi pula kau tak selemah itu"

Ucap stunade.

"Heh kau pikir aku mau"

Sinis Sakura.

"Jika kau tak mau aku memaksa"

Ucap stunade.Sakura mengangkat sebela alisnya.

"Memaksa?"

Tanyanya dingin.

"ya aku memaksa kau tak ingin ayahmu menemukanmu kan?"

Ucap stunade.

"Cih baiklah aku menerima tawaranmu"

Ucap sakura finish.

"Baiklah sakura kau boleh melakukan nya besok!kau boleh memilih teman kerjamu sendiri."

Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Hn"

Jawab sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan stunade.

Di sebuah tempat seorang pria berteriak pilu.Seorang pria terlihat menggoreskan pisau kepada pria malang.Wajahnya penuh lebam dan luka luka,tangan yang sebelah kiri lepas.Pria malang itu adalah Dento anggota FBI yang bertugas memata matai sebuah gangster.

Malang nasibnya ia ketahuan dan berakhir di tempat ini dan di siksa.Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan merenggang nyawa.Pria yang sedang menyiksa Dento merasa bosan dan sedetik kemudian menembak jantung korban sehingga Dento merenggang nyawa.

"Bakar jasadnya!"

Perintahnya pada pria bergigi runcing.

"Ah kenapa kau suruh aku membakar jasadnya lebih baik memotong motongnya sasuke"

Ucap pria bergigi runcing itu.

"Diam Suigetsu lakukan saja apa yang di suruh Sasuke"

Marah gadis berambut merah.Sedangkan pria bernama Sasuke hanya menunjukkan raut datar.Mata onyxnya memandang dingin mayat yang baru saja tadi dia bunuh.

"Sasuke ku dengar mereka mengirim seseorang lagi,coba lihat!"

Ucap pria dengan rambut klimis dan kulit seperti mayat sambil menyodorkan kertas.Sasuke mengambil kertas itu kemudian memperhatikan setiap tulisan yang ada di kertas.

'Haruno Sakura,mantan Anggota FBI terbaik,hanya tinggal berdua dengan sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka.yatim piatu,ahli strategi dan bela diri.'

baca sasuke dalam hati.Semenit kemudian ia menyeringai melihat foto seorang gadis berambut pink yaitu,Sakura

"Menarik"

Gumamnya.

"Kau tertarik padanya teme????kau yakin dia menarik?hanya ahli strategi dan bela diri dia sangat lemah dan juga penampilannya kono,rambutnya pink apa dia ngecat rambutnya??"

Oceh pria berambut durian.Semua yang ada di sana hanya memutar mata bosan dengan kelakuan salah satu teman mereka yang suka mengoceh itu.Tapi jangan salah walaupun begitu ia sangat berbahaya setelah Sasuke.

"Ckckckckck Naruto kau itu slalu saja mengoceh kau membuat kupingku panas"

Ucap gadis berambut merah.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail berjalan mondar mandir layaknya setrika.ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.Kadang kadang dahinya mengkerut akibat terlalu keras berpikir.

"Apa kau bisa diam Ino"

Ucap sakura dingin sambil meminum cofenya.Matanya memutar bosan karna seseorang yang ditegurnya tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berenti berpikir Sakura dengan siapa nanti kau bertugas??lama lama aku bisa mengalami kebotakan dini kalau terlalu lama berpikir"

Ucap gadis pirang itu yang bernama Ino.Ia tak hentinya mondar mandir memikirkan dengan siapa Sakura bertugas.Padahal bukan dia yang bertugas.

"Aku sudah punya patner Ino tenanglah"

Ucap Sakura yang membuat Ino berhenti.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi"

Ujar ino kesal.

"Hn"

Gumam Sakura yang membuat jengkel Ino.

"Dasar kulkas berjalan."

Ejeknya.

"Ngomong ngomong siapa patner mu?"

Tanya ino.

"Hanya sedikit pertama Sabaku Temari dia adik salah satu anggota gangster itu sendiri.ahli strategi,kedua Hyuga Hinata dia sepupu salah satu anggota gangster itu ahli thekwondo,ketiga Xiang Tenten ahli senjata dan bela diri,keempat Ino Yamanaka ahli bela diri dan judu."

Ucap sakura panjang lebar tapi menggunakan intonasi suara datar.

"Lah aku ikut?"

Tanya ino.

"Hn"

jawab sakura.

TBC

Maaf ya ceritanya pendek.kayanya aku gak berbakat deh nulis cerita kayak ginian.ya kan???tpi jangan lupa coment and votenya ya.hargailah aku yang telah menulis cerita ala kadabrak ini...

Salam manis dari chermy...


	2. 2

Seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berjalan di lorong markas FBI.

"Sakura...nona Tsunade sudah menunggu mu"

ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah menggendong babi,ia adalah Shizune,tangan kanan dari ketua FBI.

"Hn"

Hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari bibir gadis bernama sakura itu.Ia melangkah dengan angkuh melewati para anggota FBI.Mata emeraldnya memandang datar ke arah sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.Ia pun membuka pintu suara langkahnya tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Gadis pink itu berucap datar.

"Selalu to the point.ah aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan padamu Miss Haruno"

Ucap wanita paruh baya namun walaupun begitu wajahnya tidak terlihat tua sama sekali.Gadis pink itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kami kesulitan menangani salah satu gangster.Ketuanya bernama Uchiha Sasuke,semua anak buahku yang ku kirim berakhir hilang tidak ada kabar.Entah merenggang nyawa atau di sekap."

Ucap wanita paruh baya itu panjang lebar.

"Terus...kau menyuruhku datang kesini untuk masalah ini?kau ingin aku yang menuntaskan kasus ini?yang benar saja bahkan aku sudah bukan lagi orang yang dulu nona Tsunade."

Ucap gadis pink itu panjang lebar dengan intonasi suara datar,tajam dan menusuk.Membuat Tsunade meneguk air liurnya.

"ayolah sakura sekali ini saja...lagi pula kau bisa bersenang senang"

Bujuk stunade.

"Bersenang senang katamu??ah aku tidak mau mengantarkan nyawaku pada pata gangster itu"

Ucap Sakura dingin.

"Ayolah Sakura aku yakin kau mampu melawannya.Lagi pula kau tak selemah itu"

Ucap stunade.

"Heh kau pikir aku mau"

Sinis Sakura.

"Jika kau tak mau aku memaksa"

Ucap stunade.Sakura mengangkat sebela alisnya.

"Memaksa?"

Tanyanya dingin.

"ya aku memaksa kau tak ingin ayahmu menemukanmu kan?"

Ucap stunade.

"Cih baiklah aku menerima tawaranmu"

Ucap sakura finish.

"Baiklah sakura kau boleh melakukan nya besok!kau boleh memilih teman kerjamu sendiri."

Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Hn"

Jawab sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan stunade.

Di sebuah tempat seorang pria berteriak pilu.Seorang pria terlihat menggoreskan pisau kepada pria malang.Wajahnya penuh lebam dan luka luka,tangan yang sebelah kiri lepas.Pria malang itu adalah Dento anggota FBI yang bertugas memata matai sebuah gangster.

Malang nasibnya ia ketahuan dan berakhir di tempat ini dan di siksa.Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan merenggang nyawa.Pria yang sedang menyiksa Dento merasa bosan dan sedetik kemudian menembak jantung korban sehingga Dento merenggang nyawa.

"Bakar jasadnya!"

Perintahnya pada pria bergigi runcing.

"Ah kenapa kau suruh aku membakar jasadnya lebih baik memotong motongnya sasuke"

Ucap pria bergigi runcing itu.

"Diam Suigetsu lakukan saja apa yang di suruh Sasuke"

Marah gadis berambut merah.Sedangkan pria bernama Sasuke hanya menunjukkan raut datar.Mata onyxnya memandang dingin mayat yang baru saja tadi dia bunuh.

"Sasuke ku dengar mereka mengirim seseorang lagi,coba lihat!"

Ucap pria dengan rambut klimis dan kulit seperti mayat sambil menyodorkan kertas.Sasuke mengambil kertas itu kemudian memperhatikan setiap tulisan yang ada di kertas.

'Haruno Sakura,mantan Anggota FBI terbaik,hanya tinggal berdua dengan sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka.yatim piatu,ahli strategi dan bela diri.'

baca sasuke dalam hati.Semenit kemudian ia menyeringai melihat foto seorang gadis berambut pink yaitu,Sakura

"Menarik"

Gumamnya.

"Kau tertarik padanya teme????kau yakin dia menarik?hanya ahli strategi dan bela diri dia sangat lemah dan juga penampilannya kono,rambutnya pink apa dia ngecat rambutnya??"

Oceh pria berambut durian.Semua yang ada di sana hanya memutar mata bosan dengan kelakuan salah satu teman mereka yang suka mengoceh itu.Tapi jangan salah walaupun begitu ia sangat berbahaya setelah Sasuke.

"Ckckckckck Naruto kau itu slalu saja mengoceh kau membuat kupingku panas"

Ucap gadis berambut merah.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail berjalan mondar mandir layaknya setrika.ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.Kadang kadang dahinya mengkerut akibat terlalu keras berpikir.

"Apa kau bisa diam Ino"

Ucap sakura dingin sambil meminum cofenya.Matanya memutar bosan karna seseorang yang ditegurnya tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berenti berpikir Sakura dengan siapa nanti kau bertugas??lama lama aku bisa mengalami kebotakan dini kalau terlalu lama berpikir"

Ucap gadis pirang itu yang bernama Ino.Ia tak hentinya mondar mandir memikirkan dengan siapa Sakura bertugas.Padahal bukan dia yang bertugas.

"Aku sudah punya patner Ino tenanglah"

Ucap Sakura yang membuat Ino berhenti.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi"

Ujar ino kesal.

"Hn"

Gumam Sakura yang membuat jengkel Ino.

"Dasar kulkas berjalan."

Ejeknya.

"Ngomong ngomong siapa patner mu?"

Tanya ino.

"Hanya sedikit pertama Sabaku Temari dia adik salah satu anggota gangster itu sendiri.ahli strategi,kedua Hyuga Hinata dia sepupu salah satu anggota gangster itu ahli thekwondo,ketiga Xiang Tenten ahli senjata dan bela diri,keempat Ino Yamanaka ahli bela diri dan judu."

Ucap sakura panjang lebar tapi menggunakan intonasi suara datar.

"Lah aku ikut?"

Tanya ino.

"Hn"

jawab sakura.

TBC

Maaf ya ceritanya pendek.kayanya aku gak berbakat deh nulis cerita kayak ginian.ya kan???tpi jangan lupa coment and votenya ya.hargailah aku yang telah menulis cerita ala kadabrak ini...

Salam manis dari chermy...


End file.
